1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rotation device which can be applied to a portable device such as a portable phone, a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), or a portable game machine, a slide rotation method, and a portable terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, so-called straight-type portable devices in which the display unit and the operation unit are provided in a single case, and portable devices which are carried in a state where an upper case provided with the display unit and the like and a lower case provided with the operation unit and the like overlap each other, have been used.
In addition, as portable devices which are carried in a state where the upper case provided with the display unit and the like and the lower case provided with the operation unit overlap each other, so-called clamshell-type portable devices in which the upper case and the lower case are connected to rotate relative to each other via a hinge portion, and so-called slide-type portable devices in which the upper case and the lower case slide relative to each other along their respective longitudinal directions like a portable device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-267614 have been used.